


Эксперимент

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bladder Control, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Omorashi, Submission, Trust, Watersports, Wetting, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Асмо уговорил Соломона попробовать кое-что новенькое, ну вот они и пробуют.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Obey Me 2020 спецквест





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Trying out a new kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135908) by [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon)



> Кинки: omorashi/золотой дождь, подчинение

Плененный демон извивался и шипел от боли в центре магического круга.

Ничего нового, в общем-то, в этой картине не было бы, если б только этим демоном не был Асмо.

Соломон скривился. Происходящее ему определенно доставляло дискомфорт, но, если честно, не то чтобы _совсем_ не нравилось — вот только признавать это ну никак не хотелось.

Асмо — даже весь в холодном поту, бледный, как смерть, с неровными красными пятнами на щеках, искусанными губами, с искаженным гримасой страдания лицом — был красив. Зверски, демонически, стихийно, первобытно красив, как скованное пламя, как прирученный хитроумной системой линз и зеркал свет далеких звезд.

И это прекрасное существо, этот могущественный демон находился сейчас полностью в его власти.

Потрясающе.

Каждый раз это оказывалось чертовски потрясающе — к некоторым вещам никогда не привыкаешь.

Соломон не хотел думать, не хотел осознавать, как жадно любуется неизящно скрюченными пальцами, страдальчески сведенными бровями, слипшимися от непрошеных слез ресницами. Асмо отчаянно ерзал, раскачивался, дергал ногой в рефлекторной попытке хоть как-то приглушить боль — оставаться неподвижным у него уже не было сил. Бедный, а ведь, наверное, ему еще и ремень страшно давит...

— Ну хватит, ты так навредишь себе, — Соломон, конечно, не выдержал первым. Он нарочно не приказывал Асмо молчать во что бы то ни стало, как бы тот ни просил, ни умолял — каким бы выносливым ни был высший демон, один из семи правителей Ада, оставить его без возможности позвать на помощь и немедленно прекратить мучения было немыслимо.

— Нет... нет, пож... жалуйста, — Асмо отчаянно хватал воздух ртом, и его дыхание больше походило на всхлипы. — Нет! Я не... не...

Как он, бедный, еще держится, подивился Соломон, опускаясь на колени рядом с распростертым демоном. Асмо инстинктивно пытался скорчиться, скрючиться, согнуться пополам или хотя бы сжать ноги вместе, но сила пакта держала его прочнее, чем любые известные человеческой, демонической и, вероятно, небесной тоже науке (хм, интересно, а как там у них вообще с наукой?) материалы. Соломон бережно уложил Асмо головой на свои колени, нежным движением убрал с его лба прилипшие волосы и принялся мягко массировать взмокшие виски.

— Нет, — еще раз жалобно вздохнул-всхлипнул Асмо и впился зубами в побелевшие губы.

«Как же ты терпишь, бедный», — невольно подумал Соломон, хотя, конечно, знал ответ. Как-как, да силой пакта, само собой. Сколько бы воды ни выпил Асмо за сегодняшний день, как бы переполнен ни был его мочевой пузырь, как бы раздирающе больно он ни давил — ни капли не прольется, пока не будет снят прямой приказ.

Продолжая успокаивающе перебирать влажные от пота волосы Асмо, Соломон протянул другую руку и погладил его напряженный живот, заметно выступавший ниже пояса брюк, вызвав новую волну судорожной дрожи и шипящий всхлип — даже легкое прикосновение оказалось мучительным. Асмо даже дышал уже с трудом, очень поверхностно — каждый глубокий вдох отдавался в животе болезненным спазмом.

— Прости, — вздохнул Соломон и скользнул ладонью ниже, не удержавшись от мысли, что ощущать член аватара Похоти неэрегированным весьма необычно и даже как-то... трогательно, что ли. Асмо всё понял и открыл было рот, чтобы в очередной раз возразить, но Соломон уже наклонился к его уху и прошептал отмену приказа.

Как он только терпел, бедный?!

Горячий поток хлынул через тонкую ткань брюк, между пальцев Соломона. Асмо выгнулся и захрипел — он не мог контролировать процесс, даже если бы захотел; из зажмуренных глаз демона катились крупные слезы. Соломон почти физически чувствовал, как неудержимо быстро и в то же время мучительно медленно опустошается растянутый мочевой пузырь Асмо, оставляя тупую, ноющую боль; лужа мочи разлилась вокруг них обоих, далеко за пределы уже ненужного магического круга. Лишь бы только он всё-таки ничего себе не повредил такими... играми.

Мда уж, отношаться с аватаром Похоти — это значит всегда быть готовым к чему-то новенькому, его идеям и экспериментам.

Асмо тихонько поскуливал от обиды, облегчения и боли. Его больше ничто не держало прибитым к полу, но силы, похоже, окончательно его оставили — все ушли на терпение — и он так и лежал в остывающей луже, бессильный, беспомощный и трогательно-доверчиво-жалкий, в той самой позе, в которую Соломон уложил его изначально.

— Ничего, ничего, всё хорошо, всё помоем, постираем, — бессмысленно, бездумно прошептал Соломон, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Асмо. Мокрыми оказались не только брюки демона, но и действительно вообще всё — его рубашка, жакет и разметавшийся от судорожных корчей шарф, плащ и джинсы Соломона (он, впрочем, предвидел, что лужа будет значительной) и даже рукав его водолазки.

— Я же мог еще потерпеть, — еще слабым от пережитого голосом, но уже с привычными капризными интонациями заныл Асмо. — Ну зачем ты так?!

«Ты мог. Я — нет».

— Но тебе понравилось, — Асмо поймал взгляд Соломона, снова свел брови домиком — уже не страдальчески, а просто задумчиво и в кои-то веки серьезно — а потом лукаво заулыбался в своей обычной манере. — Может, ты и сам себе не признаешься, но тебе понравилось, я же вижу! Повторим как-нибудь?

И потянулся вверх — за заслуженным поцелуем. Вот и хорошо: можно пока не отвечать на этот в высшей степени дурацкий вопрос.

«Себе не признаюсь. Тебе... тебе — да».


End file.
